


Jazmin & Juliana

by grrriliketigers



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: When Phil is unable to meet Claire for Valentine's, Gloria steps up to the plate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 challenge #496 Name

Title: Jazmin & Juliana  
Fandom: Modern Family  
Pair: Claire Dunphy/Gloria Pritchet  
Words: 100 each, 600 total  
Rating: PG-13 - R/M  
Prompt: #496 Name

( Collapse )

Claire sat at the bar nursing her martini. She glanced at the clock behind the bar and bit back a sigh. There was work she could be doing if Phil wasn’t going to show up. 

“Juliana…”

Claire felt a hand on the small of her back and she sat up straighter. Gloria slid onto the stool next to her. “Mr. Bixby sends his apologies.” She husked. “I’m Jazmin.” 

Claire couldn’t move. She was transfixed. Gloria was wearing a dark crimson dress that hugged her every curve. 

Gloria took the toothpick from Claire’s drink, slowly pulling the olive into her mouth. 

++

Claire watched a stray drop of gin slide down Gloria’s lip. She reached up and cupped Gloria’s cheek, brushing her thumb over Gloria’s lips. Gloria leaned into the touch. 

“It’s Jazmin?” 

“Mm.” Gloria nodded, grinning. 

Claire slowly pulled her hand back and reached into her purse. She pulled out the electronic keycard and set it on the bar in between them. “Room 237. Wait five minutes and follow me up.” 

Claire’s heart skipped once she was alone in the room. Gloria wouldn’t really come up, would she? 

Claire heard the tell-tale sounds of a keycard in a lock and grinned. 

++

Gloria’s fingers plunged into Claire’s hair as she pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Claire groaned as Gloria’s lips worked lower, teasing the cleavage exposed by her blouse’s plunging neckline with feather light kisses. 

Nimble hands pushed Claire’s skirt up around her waist, finding the blonde had gone commando. 

“Scream my name, Juliana.” She demanded as she ran her tongue over the lips of Claire’s pussy, up to her clit. 

“Oh, fuck.” Claire grabbed handfuls of Gloria’s hair. “Oh, Jazmin…” 

Gloria’s tongue swirled around her clit before latching her lips and sucking softly.

“Jazmin! Fuck, I’m gonna come… Jazmin!” 

++

Choosing to gloss over the obvious oedipal implications of sleeping with her father’s wife, Claire is addicted to Gloria. 

Juliana is addicted to Jazmin. 

Claire even has a separate contact in her phone for Jazmin, their text exchanges full of proposed meetings times and places and lamentations over being apart. 

Claire and Gloria don’t always get along but for Juliana and Jazmin everything is roses. 

Claire smacked Phil in the arm for staring at Gloria’s décolletage while remembering the way Jazmin’s soft, feminine skin feels against her own curves. 

Her phone chimes and Claire looks down. [Laundry room xoxo Jazmin]

++

“Gloria. Everyone is right out there.” Claire whispered, finding Gloria sitting on the washing machine. 

“Seeing you with Clive…” Gloria purred. “Makes me want your hands on me, Juliana.” Gloria pulled her leopard print t-shirt off, exposing her black lace bra. 

“No.” Claire shook her head – though she was unable to tear her eyes away from Gloria’s chest. “We can’t do this here.” 

Someone started to open the door and Claire slammed her hand against it. “What?” 

“Claire?” 

“What, Cam?” 

“Have you seen Gloria?” 

Claire’s heart pounded. “Uh, yeah, I spilled wine on my shirt. She’s lending me a shirt.” 

++

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Phil smiled. “Why did you change your shirt?” 

Claire blushed a little, tugging self-consciously on the shirt she’d had to borrow from Gloria to maintain the cover story. “I spilled wine on myself...” 

“Sounds like you’ve had enough then.” He teased. His eyes raked over the skintight black camisole that hugged her breasts snugly and back up to Claire’s slightly tousled hair. “You look amazing, Julianna.” He whispered. 

As Gloria slipped stealthily by the couple, her fingertips brushed brazenly over Claire’s hip. 

Claire was going to need a lot of wine tonight.


End file.
